Complicated
by Orinocono
Summary: Sora's gone...and it's all my fault.Tearjerker
1. Default Chapter

Set in a time where there was no digiworld at least not yet. A taiora. I 

don't own digimon or any of the character's you'll recognize.

** Complicated**

Love. What exactly is love? The oxford dictionary defines it as _a fondness warm affection sexual passion; sweetheart. _But what is love is it merely a definition...or is it more? I thought I knew what love was but I guess I was wrong.

It was raining. Perfect. She always liked the rain. And it seemed that the heavens were giving her just what would have wanted on her last day. Sora was gone now. There was no going around it or pretending. She was dead. No she wasn't dead...because angels don't die angels sleep. And that's just what she was doing. Sleeping. 

_"So-you're leaving me?" her eyes were filled with tears, her voice was shaky._

_"It's not that Sora...I just need some time...that's all"_

Time passed slowly at the funeral. Yamato sat in the front. Of course. His blue eyes stared directly in front of him at the casket where her body lay. His face was stern and I knew why. Yamato didn't want me here. He blamed me for his wife's death. Everyone did. And that included me.

The eulogy was read by her mother. Despite her obvious grief she still was amazingly strong through the funeral. I hadn't seen her cry not even once. The poor woman.

_"Mrs.Takenouchi" I approached the sobbing woman_

_"Taichi" her voice was no more than a whisper and for a moment I thought I saw a smile cross her tear stained face but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared "You" her eyes were angry they were accusing they were staring right into me "You...killed her"_

Hours after a hysteric woman had lunged onto me. Hours after men twice her size had had to pull her off me. Hours after I had been asked by crying family members to leave the gathering. I was back. It was dark, but lately I found that it had begun to suit my mood. I sat there next to the coffin just thinking, thinking about me thinking about Sora and thinking about _us_ mostly.

_What us?_

That's right there was no us. Maybe once but not now. Not ever. I was such a fool I had let her go and then I had tried to get her back and now she was gone. I smirked at the irony. Now neither of us had her not me not Yama. She was free, free at last.

I don't know how long I stayed there that night an hour? Maybe less. All I knew was that I was with her. And that was all that mattered. 

A few rays of moonlight filtered through the stained glass windows of the church. I stood up. I brushed off the dust on my pants with my hands. I sighed deeply. And I opened the casket. She was beautiful. She really wasn't dead just sleeping. I smiled. "Sora" I whispered. "Sora I'm so sorry I-I never meant for any of this to happen".

It was as if a dam had broken inside of me, all the emotion, all the pain that I had been holding in all these years I finally released it. I cried. I cried for her. I cried for me. And I cried for us. Her face shone in the moonlight. Her clothes now drenched with my tears. I touched her face with my hand it was so soft. I craved her, I needed her and I knew she needed me.

I brought my face towards hers and I kissed her. Her lips were cold but yet so sweet. She had not been my first and I had not been hers. But I would her last and she would be mine.

The steel shone in the moonlight the blade was sharp.

_"Sora please forgive me"_

I kissed her again this time with more meaning. Finally we would be together.

I didn't feel the blade I didn't feel myself fall pulling hers with mine. Yes, finally I'd be with my angel.

_"Don't worry Sora I won't let anything happen to you"_

_"Promise?"_

_"Yeah, I promise"_

FIN

A/N I was thinking of making a prolouge to this showing exactly _how_ Sora died but only if you reveiw.


	2. The beginning

Complicated  
  
The long awaited prolouge to complicated. Showing exactly how Sora died. I don't own digimon.  
  
  
  
  
  
I reach to touch your heavenly face  
  
But I awake to find an empty space  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sora wait up!"  
  
It's amazing how one day can change the life of so many people  
  
"So. Sora are you going to the concert with anyone. not that it bothers me. just wondering"  
  
Words that should have been said so long ago finally were. But unfortunetly they didn't quite get the response that they wanted.  
  
"No, I want to be available just in case Matt's free afterwards"  
  
How can one sentence send your world crashing down? I don't know but they did that day.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It was him"  
  
Of course it was him. He was the reason that he and Sora had been having all those problems in their marriage.  
  
And now Sora was dead. You'd think he would have given it up. But no he had to go do something spectacular, typical Taichi.  
  
The Bastard. He was the reason she was dead in the first place. If he hadn't been so. persistant. Then maybe.maybe. Maybe what? We could have all lived happily ever after? No it was better this way. Wasn't it?  
  
Yamato took another swing of the liquor. Lately this was what he had turned to. It helped. To ease his pain. I mean how many people lose their love and their best friend. to each other ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's so romantic"  
  
"Yeah, I mean how many guys would do that for someone?"  
  
"Not many I can tell you that"  
  
"Yeah, he was really one of a kind"  
  
"The two of them must have been really happy together"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Four Years Ago (Sora's pov)  
  
"Tai this isn't your decision to make"  
  
"Sora.please"  
  
"I'm sorry Tai but I've already said yes"  
  
I saw the look of hurt in his eyes, I knew what this was doing to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Tai"  
  
I seemed to be telling Tai those words a lot lately, but that was all I seemed to be able to say to him anymore.  
  
God knows I was sorry. Sorry for everything that I had put him through over these past few years. I really hadn't meant to.  
  
And now I had gone and done the worst thing ever. I had said yes. Yes to Matt. And now. and now we were going to be married.  
  
"I'm sorry too" I heard his voice crack. Then he turned around. and left.  
  
"Tai. don't do this to me" I called after him. He either didn't hear me or didn't want to. Either way he was gone. Forever?  
  
I remember asking myself that same question. But even then I didn't know the answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'That stupid bastard' (Tai's pov)  
  
I felt the wind through my hair. I liked to run. Running always made me feel better, even when I was a kid. But this time it was different. It was if I was running from something-  
  
'Or someone'  
  
I didn't like that voice in my head. I had heard it once before. On that night. The night that everything changed.  
  
And now, and now I hated my best friends all two of them. I hated Matt for asking her, and her for saying yes.  
  
How could they go and get married like that? Without telling anyone, especially me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I've seriously got some writer's block here people. I was just trying to see if I could actually do a prolouge. If it sucks tell me I'll stop. So please review. 


End file.
